


With you I'm home

by redangeleve



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anakin is a good partner, Anal Sex, Boys In Love, Confused Anakin Skywalker, Couch Cuddles, Injured Anakin, Kisses, Love Confessions, M/M, Not Beta Read, Obi-Wan Kenobi is a Mess, Obi-Wan safes the day, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Qui-Gon has issues, Qui-Gon is a good partner, Worried Obi-Wan, Worried Qui-Gon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:53:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23961877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redangeleve/pseuds/redangeleve
Summary: It was one of those moments when Obi-Wan knew why the two men needed him. Since they had taken him into their relationship, Obi-Wan became a bridge between the young, quick-tempered Anakin and the mature, controlled Qui-Gon. Although they still could go through with fighting, Obi-Wan always made sure that they made up before they went to bed.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker, Qui-Gon Jinn & Anakin Skywalker, Qui-Gon Jinn/Obi-Wan Kenobi, Qui-Gon Jinn/Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 4
Kudos: 134





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [With you I'm home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23766778) by [redangeleve](https://archiveofourown.org/users/redangeleve/pseuds/redangeleve). 



> I have to admit, I've always wanted to write a threesome with exclusively male participation and when I was watching the Star Wars prequels again, the idea for this story came to me spontaneously.  
> Maybe I should explain that this story is an AU in the real world. Anakin is 21 years old here, Obi-Wan therefore 37 and Qui-Gon 52, at least if we follow the age difference of the Canon. But if you feel more comfortable with it, the age can vary as well.^^

With you I'm home

'Cause all of me loves all of you  
Love your curves and all your edges  
All you perfect imperfections  
Give your all to me, I'll give my all to you  
You're my end and my beginning  
Even when I lose, I'm winning  
'Cause I give you all of me  
And you give me all of you

(John Legend, All of me)

Even after a day like this, a warm feeling flowed through Obi-Wan as he steered his car into the driveway to the house and saw the brightly lit windows. Obviously, the others were already at home, which Anakin's motorcycle and Qui-Gon's SUV parked in front of the garage testified too. It did not happen often that they were all at home at the same time. Obi-Wan's working hours often required him to stay in the office until late in the evening, so that when Anakin was on night duty they didn't see each other at all and Qui-Gon was out of the house before one of them was awake and the other one had arrived home. All the more he was looking forward to see his men tonight. To open the front door with the key and then push it inside seemed to be a greater effort than it usually was. He was completely drained, so absolutly at the end that he almost tripped when he stepped over the threshold into the house.

"Hey." As soon as Anakin heard the sound of the front door, he was already at his side and pulled him into a hug. "I'm glad you're finally here," he muttered against Obi-Wan's skin before he wrapped him in a hungry kiss. With Anakin it was always like this, constantly he was looking for touching and to be touched, whereby it was not always something sexual. His feelings were simply so untamed, constantly at the edge to get out of control, that he needed the physical contact for his mental balance. Obi-Wan knew this and most of the time he was happy to comply with this wish, but today he just leaned into the hug. Unable to do more than respond with an almost chaste touch of his lips. 

"I'm happy to see you too, Ani," he replied fighting against the emotional exhaustion as they separated. "Where is Qui-Gon?"

"In the kitchen, of course," the other man replied. "Or have you forgotten it's his turn to cook today?"

Obi-Wan clicked his tongue. Indeed, the hard day that lay behind him had pushed everything else into the background. "Oh, yeah, right." Together they set off for the open, spacious cooking and dining area, where Qui-Gon took the plates out of the cupboard and placed them on the worktop. 

"Good evening, my love," he greeted Obi-Wan by giving him a quick kiss on the cheek. "You are just in time. Dinner's just about ready."

As if he had heard that, Anakin's stomach chose exactly this moment to make a loud growl, which made both Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon smile. "What? I'm just hungry," the young man explained with a shrug of the shoulders before Qui-Gon lovingly kissed him on the mop of the head. It really was a mystery where Anakin left all the food. With the amounts he stuffed into his body he should have been as fat as a Christmas goose, but he wasn't. Quite the opposite, alone at the thought of the tanned, muscular body of the young man, hidden under his shirt, Obi-Wans mouth watered longingly. 'Later,' he scolded himself. Now it was time to satisfy another hunger.

"The sooner you've freshened up, the sooner we can eat," Qui-Gon said with a stern look at his two men, who then retreated to the bathroom without further discussion.

When they returned a little later, their filled plates were already on the round dining table, which Qui-Gon had decorated lovingly with candles and flowers. Anakin, tempestuous as always, dropped immediately on his usual place, but Obi-Wan stopped for a moment to loosen his tense back, when strong arms lay on his shoulders from behind and massaged him gently. Involuntarily, Obi-Wan gave a sigh. How was it possible that this man with his big hands always knew exactly where the knots in his muscles were? "How about a glass of wine?" Qui-Gon asked before pulling back his hands and placing a kiss on Obi-Wan's neck instead. He didn't ask the question consciously to both men, since he knew that Anakin preferred a cold beer to the grape juice.

"That would be heavenly," Obi-Wan decided, a little disappointed about the fact that the massage was already finished, which was sweetened by another kiss. Qui-Gon had to bend down a little to reach the neck of the smaller man with his lips and his beard and long hair tickled over Obi-Wan's skin, but he still enjoyed leaning into the hug of the older man. Especially after a day like this he appreciated the security and safety that Qui-Gon radiated and he thanked God he had made the decision to share the life of these two men.

"Can't you save that for later?" Anakin lamented from the table. "I'm starving."

"Always so impatient, this youth," Qui-Gon teased, but even without looking at him, Obi-Wan could hear the smile in his voice. "But you're right, there'll be plenty of time for that later."

After a final kiss against the edge of Obi-Wan's jaw, the older man withdrew to fetch a bottle of wine from the kitchen, while Obi-Wan took his place in the meantime. The food smelled really tempting. Now that the scent rose into his nose, he realized how hungry he was. The lunch break had hardly been long enough for a sandwich and that too had been many hours ago. Nevertheless, he waited patiently while Qui-Gon filled their glasses with a dark red wine and sat down on the last free chair before he started to eat. 

Already after the first bite Obi-Wan couldn't help but moan with pleasure. Qui-Gon managed to surprise him again and again. The fiery hot taste almost exploded on his tongue and put his taste buds into turmoil. He was really a fantastic cook. Too bad that he rarely found the time due to his work to show his abilities in this respect.

His enthusiasm had not gone unnoticed by Qui-Gon either. "Do you like it?" he asked, looking at Obi-Wan over the edge of the wine glass in his hand. "I thought I'd try rounding off the curry with chilli and turmeric in the coconut milk."

"It's fantastic," Obi-Wan hurried to reassure him. 

"It would taste even better if there was meat in it," Anakin cut in between before he gulped down his bite with a sip of beer. In contrast to Obi-Wan, who savored every bite and Qui-Gon, who always ate slowly and controlled anyway, the young man shovelled the contents of his plate into himself in record time. Nevertheless he had to express his displeasure that whenever Qui-Gon was cooking, the menu was purely vegetarian. As far as Obi-Wan was concerned, he wasn't picky but ate pretty much everything if it was well prepared, but Anakin really had an obsession with meat. A circumstance, which led regularly to discussions with his older lover.

"I will not eat anything that has a soul, my heart, and you know that," Qui-Gon replied decidedly.

"You don't need to, you could just add a piece of meat for me", Anakin held against it.

Qui-Gon snorted contemptuously. "I'm sure it wouldn't hurt you to give up animal protein at once."

It was one of those moments when Obi-Wan knew why the two men needed him. Since they had taken him into their relationship, Obi-Wan became a bridge between the young, quick-tempered Anakin and the mature, controlled Qui-Gon. Although they still could go through with fighting, Obi-Wan always made sure that they made up before they went to bed. Also now Obi-Wan intervened before Anakin could start a snappish answer. "What do you say if we have dinner tomorrow at the 'Temple'? Then everyone can choose what he wants to eat. whether it's vegetarian delicacies or T-bone steak."

Qui-Gon seemed to ponder for a moment while his gaze continued to linger on the young man in front of him whose face had reddened noticeably during the brief exchange of words. Even if Anakin would never say it loudly, he could read in his eyes that he was already sorry to have disturbed the harmony during the meal by a useless argument, so he finally shrugged his shoulders and gave in: "Why not? We haven't been out in a long time."

Obi-Wan noticed how Anakin let the air escape slowly which he had held in his lungs involuntarily before he returned: "Sounds like a plan. I'm in."

They finished the rest of the meal in relative silence, only now and then one of the men said something casual before everyone went back to their own thoughts. Anakin was as always the first one who had emptied his plate. Still, his thoughts revolved around just one thing. "Is there a dessert?" 

"Later, my heart," Qui-Gon replied. "Help me clear out the kitchen first, while Obi goes to the living room. He's earned some rest."

Normally Obi-Wan would have protested to be released from his duties just like that, after all he wasn't the only one who had worked all day, but considering his exhaustion he allowed Qui-Gon and Anakin to do the kitchen routine alone while he sat down on the sofa in front of the fireplace and looked out through the terrace door, lost in thought. Spring had always been his favorite season. The whole garden was green and blooming and Obi-Wan wished longingly that they could spend a little more time in the oasis they had created here.

"What's bothering you?" Qui-Gon finally asked as he sat down on Obi-Wan's left side and put one hand on his thigh.

"Nothing, it was just a hard day." Although Obi-Wan loved his job as a mediator at a large company, it often cost him all his strength to keep peace among his clients. He was constantly trying to find a balance, trying to achieve understanding between the parties, but often the fronts were too hard and he had to use all his skills to reach an agreement. 

Qui-Gon's strong fingers compassionately pressed themselves into the tense muscles of his leg. "You can talk about it if you want. As you know, I'm a good listener." 

Gratefully, Obi-Wan smiled at the other man who returned his gaze full of warmth. God, how he loved those eyes. Although time had already dug clear wrinkles into their corners and Qui-Gon had the first grey hair in his long mane, he was an attractive man for Obi-Wan. To be honest, he had always preferred older partners. Anakin was the only exception. But Anakin was also not like other young men. For Obi-Wan he was unique, something very special. They both were. In them he had found something he had never known he was missing at all. That's why he had chosen this relationship. Because not only did they need him, but he needed them as well. So many times when he had been agitated and full of anger, he only had to come home and Qui-Gons peace and balance had rubbed off on him and had gently brought him back to the ground of reality. And Anakin, with his temperament and his youthful charm did him good in these moments too, by changing his mind with his energy and optimism.

As if he had noticed that Obi-Wan had just thought of him, Anakin joined them in this moment and sat down on his right side. Apparently he had overheard the conversation, because he also tried to give him security by putting a hand on Obi-Wan's shoulder now. "You can always count on us," he said fervently before leaning over and kissing him on the cheek. "We are here for you."

Obi-Wan noticed how goose bumps spread over his body at these words. In the focus of the attention of his two men he felt warm and secure and infinitely loved, which was why he now first bent to Anakin and closed his waiting mouth with a kiss before he thanked Qui-Gon in the same way. "You are too good to me", he muttered against the beard of the older one, while he felt Anakin's arms at the same time around him. 

"No," Qui-Gon replied before kissing him again long and tenderly. "We are only showing you how much we care for you." A new, warm wave washed through Obi-Wan's body so that he stretched out his left hand to bury it in Qui-Gon's long hair and hold his head close while his other hand groped blindly for Anakin to pull him towards himself, to invite him to come even closer and join their kiss. 

It didn't need more than this encouragement to get Anakin to climb half on his lap and when Qui-Gon separated from him, the lips of the elder melted with Anakin's sinful mouth while Obi-Wan was half buried under them. Although he had seen it already so often, this sight filled him nevertheless again and again in equal parts with astonishment and arousal. They might drive each other crazy, but there was so much love and trust between them that it seemed to fill the whole room. If there was such a thing as fate, then they had sought and found each other, even though they had not made it easy for themselves. 

Anakin Skywalker, who worked for a security service, had been a student in Qui-Gon Jinn's school for mediation and yoga when they had fallen in love with each other, but it had taken more than half a year until Anakin finally persuaded the other man to go out with him. Qui-Gon had been too caught in the omnipresent conventions to allow himself to enter a relationship with a man who had just come of age and was not even half as old as he was. But everyone who knew Anakin, could testify that he was hard to resist. He did not only look fantastic, but he was also funny, charming and stubborn. Anakin definitely knew what he wanted and how to achieve it and in the end he had conquered Qui-Gon for himself after all. 

That had been one year before Obi-Wan entered their life. He himself had just been disappointed by love, after his friend Mace had split up with him after five years. Basically, it had not come as a surprise. Obi-Wan had known for a long time that something was missing and he had the feeling that Mace felt the same way, that one partner just wasn't enough for him. That's why Obi-Wan had suggested to bring another man into the relationship in an attempt to avert the crisis, but Mace had always rejected the possibility of a love triangle. In the end, he had cheated on him with one of his colleagues instead and then just left him. Therefore Obi-Wan had been sceptical when he had read the ad in a dating portal for polyamorous relationships, but finally he had told himself that he had nothing to lose and had agreed on a meeting with Qui-Gon and Anakin. 

It might sound cheesy, but from the moment when he had seen the two men for the first time it had fallen for them head over heels. Maybe it was just because they were so different that they complemented each other so well. In any case, Obi-Wan could not imagine life without them today. Desperately Obi-Wan caressed his two lovers, while the kiss of Qui-Gon and Anakin became ever more longing and intensive and when they separated at the end, both men were clearly aroused and breathless. 

"I think we should better go into the bedroom," Qui-Gon decided, whose hand on Obi-Wan's thigh could feel that he had become already half hard from watching alone and for once Anakin had no objections at all, so they took each other by the hands and went up the stairs. 

Thanks to their common income they could afford a large house, so that each of the men had an own room for the purpose if he felt like to withdraw. For moments like these however, when they longed for eachother, there was a separate bedroom with a bed that was big enough to accommodate Obi-Wan with two men as tall as Anakin and Qui-Gon. Alone the undressing in threes was an erotic experience in which Obi-Wan quickly lost the overview whose fingers were tampering with which button and as soon as they had finally taken off all disturbing layers, there were only hands, lips and teeth left, which stroked and kissed and bit. It was wonderful. It was heaven. 

Drunk with arousal Obi-Wan staggered over to the bed where he was framed by Anakin and Qui-Gon hardly that he lay. Now, if he closed his eyes and concentrated completely on the touches, he could tell, whose finger caressed him just where. While Anakin's hands were curious, brisk and powerful, Qui-Gon's fingers were tender, gentle and thoughtful. But no matter whether the fire of the youth or the patience of the mature years, both had their attraction and they knew exactly, how they had to touch him, so that Obi-Wan forgot the tension and the worries, which had tormented him, and gave himself completely to the feeling of their caresses. Alternately they kissed him, until Obi-Wan's mouth was completely sore and swollen of Qui-Gon's beard and Anakin's teeth had left small marks on his lower lip. In search of a hold he buried his fingers in Qui-Gon's long hair and Anakin's curly strands and before he knew it, he lay panting and moaning between them while Qui-Gon massaged his hole with fragrant oil and Anakin spoiled his erection with his mouth at the same time. 

Everything around him disappeared in a mist of lust when he tasted himself on Anakin's lips and Qui-Gons sank between his open legs. 'That's the way it should be,' Obi-Wan thought as they merged into one body. Again his penis pulsed in Anakin's mouth while he sucked at it and pumped with his hand and Qui-Gon pushed into him almost in the same rhythm, murmuring caresses which were directed to him as well as to Anakin. Through half closed eyelids he could see how Qui-Gon buried his fingers in Anakin's curls and pressed his head even more firmly into Obi-Wan's lap. The young man breathed audibly through his nose, then he relaxed his throat and took Obi-Wan so deeply in his mouth that he could feel the face of the younger one in his pubic hair. Aroused Obi-Wan groaned when Anakin made preparations to swallow him, so that Obi-Wan believed he felt the back of his throat at his glans.

Heavens, he was almost there. Only when he managed to concentrate on Qui-Gon's hand, which clawed into his left hip, he could pull himself together once more. "My dearest, my heart," Qui-Gon muttered while he took his right hand from Anakin's head and stroked from Obi-Wan's chest to his belly. "My beautiful men."

Obi-Wan would have liked to return something similarly tender, but all words slipped away from his mind as Qui-Gon's manhood thrust against his prostate at that moment and made him see stars. "Fuck," he cursed instead, while his legs reflexively closed around Qui-Gon's middle to tie him down and feel him even deeper. "That's it, Obi. Let it out," the elder encouraged him while he let his pelvis crash against him once more. "Let me hear how much you love it."

In normal life, heaven knows, Obi-Wan was not a loud person, but here in bed with the two men he loved, he dared to let himself go in a way he would never do otherwise. "Oh, God," he moaned again as he dragged Qui-Gon down to a kiss "This is so good."

Pure ecstasy, it couldn't have been anything else when Qui-Gon hit his prostate again and Obi-Wan moaned lustfully, while his pelvis jerked involuntarily, right into Anakin's mouth. "Oh, Fuck", Obi-Wan groaned again before he subliminally noticed that Qui-Gon lost the rhythm and pushed into him faster and faster. The hand on Obi-Wan's hip dug almost painfully into his flesh until he finally came with a long drawn-out sound, deep in his throat. Warm and wet, Obi-Wan could feel his come inside him as Qui-Gon slowly rode his climax. His eyes were closed and his face spoke of deepest fulfillment, while he seemed to wait for his body to recover from its high.

But although Obi-Wan already felt his own orgasm rising like a distant thunderstorm, he wasn't ready to follow him over the edge yet. Instead, his hand grasped Anakin's hair and pulled him from his lap. The younger one looked up to him questionly, lips wet with saliva, eyes shining with lust. It was clear to see, how much he wanted to change places and burry himself into Obi-Wan, but as much as he would have liked to fulfill his wish, Obi-Wan knew that he could not hold on much longer. That would have to wait until another time, when Obi-Wan could be sure to do make it good for his young lover. Unlike Anakin, he was not twenty anymore. Nevertheless, he would try that they both got what they deserved. "Come here," he whispered roughly before he pulled Anakin to him and kissed him hard and wet, before he positioned him in such a way that their two erections rubbed against each other.

"God, you feel so good", Anakin gasped against his mouth, then he covered their two length with his big hand. It was not easy, because Obi-Wan's penis was still slippery from the saliva and also Anakins member was wet with percome, but that made the contact only more intensive. Obi-Wan couldn't help it, he had to put his hand around Anakins, had to feel it too, how their two cocks swelled and pulsated ever more, when they pumped them together. 

It wasn't a long act anymore, for they were both already too far gone, so it hardly happened after Qui-Gon had put his hand over those of his lovers. "Ani, oh Ani! Qui!" With a cry on his lips Obi-Wan poured into their united fingers and Anakin followed not a moment later: "Oh, Fuck! Obi! Ah, Obi," the younger one moaned while his climax rolled over him and his seed joined Obi-Wan's. 

For a moment, Obi-Wan thought he couldn't breathe. The world was spinning at such a dizzying pace that he had to squeeze his eyes shut. It was just all too much - the feeling of Anakin's body on top of his, their twitching dicks, the united hands, Qui-Gon's tall figure still kneeling between his legs, the seed seeping out of him and running down his buttocks - then his chest widened and he took a deep breath before he opened his eyes again. The world around him slowed down and finally stopped, so that he could look again at the two men with whom he shared the bed. 

Qui-Gon had dropped to the free side of the mattress in the meantime, but he still kept contact with Obi-Wan. His hand rested in an intimate gesture on his hip bone while he massaged small circles into the skin with his thumb. It was a wonderful, calming feeling. Like an anchor in the here and now. On his other side Anakin still lay exactly as he had just done when they had brought each other off, Obi-Wan half buried under him, with one of his long legs draped over Obi-Wan's thigh. On the younger man's features lay a grin, like a cat that had been eating a bowl of cream, while he took his hand from Obi-Wan's lap and lasciviously licked their seed from his fingers, one after the other.

With an expression between shock and disbelief Obi-Wan pulled up his eyebrows, when Anakin made an attempt to kiss him afterwards, but he let him have his way. Tasted their common bodily fluids on his tongue, which released a feeling of the forbidden and at the same time very familiar in him. God, he would never understand how this young, strong, wonderful man could desire someone like him. But the sticky testimonies of their love making that covered their laps spoke a clear language.

"I knew it is always good to leave some room for dessert," Anakin said, wagging his eyebrows in a suggestive way before he brought himself into a more comfortable position, nestled in Obi-Wan's arms. "I hope you enjoyed your meal," he replied dryly before pressing his lips to the hairline of the younger one.

"It was like milk and honey," Anakin muttered sleepily, then he yawned heartily, pushed his head under Obi-Wan's chin and had fallen asleep a moment later. In a protective gesture, Obi-Wan pulled him a little closer to himself. Buried his nose in Anakin's dense, dark curls and inhaled the smell of sun and spring he always emitted, which caused a familiar fluttering inside of him. Then, very slowly so as not to wake the younger man, Obi-Wan turned his head to see if Qui-Gon had already surrendered to a post-coital exhaustion as well, only to find that the older man had put his elbow up and was supporting his head on his hand while looking at him.

"Are you all right?" Obi-Wan asked quietly, because he couldn't interpret the look properly.

Qui-Gon made a approving sound before he returned just as calmly: "I'm okay, how about you?“

"I am now," Obi-Wan replied honestly. Though his body was still exhausted from the hard day, his heart was beating more freely now, so in a tender gesture, he covered Qui-Gon's hand that still lay on his hip with his own and brought it to his lips. "Thank you," he expressed his feelings. "I'm so happy to be with you."

"So are we, my dear one," Qui-Gon returned before he too brought their interwined hands to his lips and kissed them. "Believe me, we are, too."


	2. Chapter 2

With you I'm home

Chapter 2

But I don't care what they say  
I'm in love with you  
They try to pull me away, but they don't know the truth  
My heart's crippled by the vein, that I keep on closing  
You cut me open and I  
Keep bleeding, keep, keep bleeding love 

(Leona Lewis, Bleeding love)

Obi-Wan watched his partner's passing figure with mixed feelings, his confidence reaching just long enough for Qui-Gon to disappear in the emergency units corridor until panic took over and made his nerves run wild again. Damn, he had to pull himself together now! He was a mediator, for God's sake! It was his job to calm the minds and to look for a solution that was beneficial for all parties. The thing was, it was usually other people's problems he was working on. But here it was about Anakin, their Anakin, Obi-Wan just couldn't help but worry. He would still go crazy if he didn't finally get some certainty. Since the police had called at their home this morning and had informed them that there had been an attack on Anakin's transport and he had been taken to the hospital, he imagined the worst scenarios. Of course he had known that Anakin's job was risky. He fetched the daily cash from the surrounding shops together with a colleague and accompanied the transports to the appropriate financial institutions, but Anakin had always played down the danger. Not in vain he had received the nickname "the hero without fear" from his colleagues, but so far everything had always gone well. Today, however, his lucky streak was apparently torn. 

God, he wanted to be with him so badly now. To make sure he really wasn't seriously hurt, as the police had claimed, but the nurse at the reception had made it very clear that only one partner was allowed to visit the emergency room, no more. Just the look she had given him and Qui-Gon was enough to make his blood boil. He would have loved to tell her where she could stick her narrow-minded, moral rules, but Qui-Gon had just held him back. Deep down Obi-Wan knew of course that his partner was right. Getting thrown out by the security service because he made a scene didn't help any of them, but Obi-Wan still found it incredibly difficult to calm down. So he appreciated it all the more when Qui-Gon offered him to stay behind so that Obi-Wan could go to Anakin, although the older one - even if he didn't let it show - was probably as worried as he was himself. But although Obi-Wan longed to see Anakin, he had refused nevertheless. Qui-Gon with his omnipresent calmness was at the moment better suited to take care of Anakin than Obi-Wan was in his agitated state. As long as he did not manage to pull himself together, he was only a burden for the younger one.

Nevertheless Obi-Wan could hardly concentrate on the papers, which the nurse had given him to fill out. The details like address and health insurance were easy to answer, but he had to pass with the questions about previous illnesses. In the two years, which they knew each other now, Anakin had never had more than a cold. He was still so young. In a little more than one month he would turn twenty-two and Obi-Wan just remembered ashamed that he still had no present for him. There was no way he would give him a gift certificate or something similar thoughtless. He earned so much more than that and Obi-Wan would show him that as soon as he was home safe and sound. Hopefully, that wouldn't be too much longer.

Just when Obi-Wan had decided to pass on the questions he couldn't answer to Qui-Gon when he returned, he saw his partner coming towards him. Immediately, Obi-Wan was on his feet, leaving the clipboard with the papers on the chair unnoticed.

"Well, how is he?" he asked, as the elder had reached him. 

"At the moment, he's fuming because they refuse to let you see him," Qui-Gon explained with a smile before bending forward and gently touching Obi-Wan's lips with his own. "And that was Anakin's answer to the kiss I was to give him."

Relieved, Obi-Wan sighed up. Then it couldn't have been too bad. "What actually happened? Why is he here?"

"If I understood his ranting correctly, he was threatened with a weapon by two men while picking up a cash box," Qui-Gon recounted what Anakin had told him. "His colleague probably waited in the car and when Anakin refused to lure him out under an excuse, one of the gangsters hit him with the butt of the weapon against the back of his head. They escaped then with the cash box, but our young hotspur had to play hero and ran after them, so one of the guys grazed him with a bullet in the right arm."

Obi-Wan's eyes got bigger and bigger as he described the experiences. Unbelievable that Anakin had tried to catch the culprits after what had happened to him. No telling what would have happened if he had caught up with them. Shuddering, Obi-Wan silently thanked all the Gods that he had not been hurt worse. "Oh, Anakin."

"It's all right," Qui-Gon waved. "Right now it's worse for him to stay in bed than to suffer the pain."

Obi-Wan could vividly imagine that. For Anakin, who seemed to be bursting with energy, it must have seemed like punishment for being condemned to bed. Hopefully, at least he didn't have to stay in the hospital for long. Once they had him at home, they would think of enough possibilities to distract him from his injuries. "Do you have any idea how long he'll be staying?" Obi-Wan looked it up.

Qui-Gon nodded. "He has to go to X-ray now, and if everything's okay there, they'll only keep him until tomorrow for observation to make sure he doesn't have a concussion."

"Thank God," Obi-Wan said. "The sooner we get him home, the better."

XXXXXXX

To help him shorten the time until his discharge, the two men bought their partner a magazine and some sweets before they finally left the hospital. Qui-Gon was already late to open his school anyway and actually Obi-Wan would have had to go to the company, too, but he didn't feel able to work today. His thoughts circled constantly around Anakin, which made it impossible to concentrate on the problems of his clients. It was no use, he wouldn't be of any help to anyone like this, so he finally called his secretary from his mobile phone and let her cancel all appointments for the day. Being self-employed, Qui-Gon did not have the same option, but he promised Obi-Wan only to go through the courses and come to him as soon as possible before dropping him off at home.

The house seemed bigger than usual to him when Obi-Wan entered the living area. On the dining table were still the breakfast dishes which they had left there in their hurry to get to the hospital quickly, so in his desire to do something useful, he began to clear the things away and put the plates and cups into the dishwasher. Then he sat down on the couch and began to wait. But despite his promise, it still took until the early evening until Qui-Gon finally came home. As if he had guessed that Obi-Wan, in his agitated state, wouldn't be able to cook anything edible in the kitchen, he had brought some food from their favourite Asian restaurant on his way home. Without much ado, he distributed the contents of the cardboard boxes onto two plates, which he placed on the dining table together with glasses and a bottle of wine. But although Obi-Wan hadn't eaten anything since breakfast, he just pecked listlessly in his fried noodles.

"It's so quiet here without Anakin," he said into the silence. Indeed, today he had noticed for the first time how much their young partner filled the house with life. Even if he told one of them something lively, he was constantly in motion. He was not idle, so when he didn't have anything important to do, he would tinker with his motorbike or weld at a sculpture in the garage, which he had been working on from time to time for months, or do sports with extremely loud music by lifting dumbbells, doing push-ups or pull-ups.

In a calming gesture, Qui-Gon stretched out his arm and put one hand on his partner's forearm. "It's not long now. We'll bring him home tomorrow."

"I know, but it's not just that," Obi-Wan admitted. "I would have loved to see him, and couldn't just because we don't fit into some hospital policy. How do you manage to stay so calm with this constant intolerance?" As long as they stayed in their familiar surroundings, there were hardly any problems with other people. For their friends, their threesome relationship had long since become nothing unusual, but when they went shopping in the center or tried out a new restaurant, there were always strange looks or even open hostility. And although Obi-Wan had been with his men for two years, he would probably never get used to it.

"I won't let it get to me anymore," Qui-Gon replied as he put the cutlery aside and rolled the stem of his wine glass between his thumb and forefinger instead. "I've put that behind me, although for me it started earlier. You know, I once had a wonderful penthouse apartment with a roof terrace and a great view over the city, where I lived for almost ten years and felt very comfortable - then the thing with Anakin started. He lived in a flat share at that time, so he mostly stayed with me and you know how little discreet he is. Anyway, it didn't take long until the neighbours found out about our relationship and suddenly everything was different. They stopped greeting me, looked at me strangely when they met me on the street or in the stairwell and at some point I had the first pieces of paper in my mailbox. That it was perverse and absolutely disgusting what I was doing, that I should be ashamed and that I would go to hell for it. All such nice things."

Listening alone, Obi-Wan could feel the familiar frustration bubbling up inside him. Qui-Gon was probably one of the most attentive, loving men he had met in his life. That he had been exposed to such hatemail just because he loved a young man filled him with a wave of sympathy for his partner. "What did you do about it?" he asked before he put his hand on Qui-Gon's to show him how much he felt for him.

With a bittersweet smile, the elder shrugged his shoulders. "I looked for the conversation, invited the neighbors to my place, so that they could get to know Anakin and find out that he is no toy for me and I don't do wrong to him, that we lead an equal partnership, but what can I say, they didn't want to be taught a better lesson.“

Of course they didn't. It was much easier to bask in prejudice. Poor Qui-Gon, he didn't deserve that. That anyone could believe he was capable of something like this just didn't go into Obi-Wan's head. Anyone who knew him would immediately understand the absurdity of the thought. Nevertheless, he naturally wanted to know how the story had ended. "And then what happened?"

"I tried to keep Anakin out of this, not tell him about the hatred, but eventually he got hold of one of those letters." That was so Qui-Gon. Until today he tried to protect his men, although Obi-Wan as well as Anakin had signaled him often enough that they could manage their fights quite alone, but apparently he just couldn't help it. "Of course he was pissed off," Qui-Gon continued. "He would have liked best to have rung the doorbell at all the flats and told the people to burn in hell and I really had to use all my powers of persuasion to hold him back. After that he took revenge in his own way. He deliberately came to my house lightly dressed, turned up the music really loud and every time we got intimate, he opened all the windows so everyone would know we were having sex.“

Obi-Wan had to smile when he saw the images that the narrative brought to his mind. This was typical of Anakin. He liked to provoke the people too much without thinking about the consequences before and with these actions he certainly hadn't made Qui-Gon's situation any easier. "And did it work?" Obi-Wan asked, while he simultaneously massaged calming circles on his partner's hand with his thumb.

"Depends on how to take it," Qui-Gon replied sourly. "A few weeks later, I got my notice of termination from the property management. My lifestyle didn't fit in with the image they wanted."

"Oh no, this is really bad,“ said Obi-Wan, before he squeezed the hand of his partner to show that he felt with him.

"Well, not really," Qui-Gon returned. "Of course I was sad at first, but in the end I realized it was just an apartment, nothing more. Anakin then also quit his flat share room and we moved together into the apartment at the outskirts of the city where we lived when we met you and were happy there. Let the people tear their mouths, if it makes them happy. I don't care anymore. What was between Anakin and me then and is now between the three of us, is worth much more than any roof over your head can ever be. So it's not worth worrying about the small-mindedness of people. If they don't want to understand that it is normal for us to have more than one partner whom we love, then it is their problem and not ours. You won't be able to change their minds, Obi-Wan, so make your peace with it.“

While he spoke, Qui-Gon took his free hand and put it on Obi-Wan's, while he looked at him forcefully, so Obi-Wan understood his point. "You are right, I never thought of it that way," the younger admitted before he sighed. "Still, I'd like to have seen him."

Now it was up to Qui-Gon to squeeze his hand. "Anakin is in good hands, Obi-Wan. Don't worry."

Noisily, the younger one let the air out of his lungs. "I'll try not to. I just miss him."

"I feel the same way, but it doesn't help anyone if we drive ourselves crazy," Qui-Gon returned before picking up his cutlery and making an effort to carry on with the meal. "Please try to eat something and then let's go to bed early. The world will look different tomorrow."

XXXXXX

The bed in the common bedroom had never been so big for Obi-Wan as it was that night. Although they had held each other and had given each other a feeling of security at night, Obi-Wan had got up the next morning tired out so that he didn't feel like going to the office. But he couldn't afford another day off, so he finally made up his mind and drove to the company after breakfast. Maybe the work would help him to get other thoughts, so that he didn't count the hours until they could bring Anakin home. Nevertheless, he couldn't stop himself from inquiring by telephone about the condition of his partner and only when he heard that everything was so far inconspicuous, Obi-Wan could concentrate on his work. Since Qui-Gon's school was closer to the hospital, they had arranged that he would pick up Anakin as soon as the doctors gave the green light and then informed Obi-Wan. 

In the end, however, Obi-Wan had so much to do that he had no opportunity to worry about Anakin for a while. He wanted to bring his appointments behind himself as quickly as possible to be able to finish work on time. He even renounced his lunch break, so that he had done almost everything when he received the message that Qui-Gon would bring Anakin home now and left the company half an hour later. Obi-Wan had never before cursed the red lights on his way home as much as he did today. The rush hour traffic was dense like every Friday and it seemed endless until he could finally steer his car into the driveway in front of the house.

"Anakin!"

Obi-Wan didn't bother to take off his jacket or put down his things after he had pulled the front door behind him into the lock. Instead, he hurried immediately into the living room where the young man had made himself comfortable on the sofa. 

"Obi-Wan!" Hardly that he had heard his name, Anakin made already preparations to get up, but Obi-Wan pressed him gently back into the cushions before he sat down beside him on the edge. "Don't move. Keep lying down," the older one instructed Anakin while his hands flew over the body of the other man, in the attempt to make sure that he was really okay. Only when he was sure that Anakin had come back to him in one piece apart from a bandage at the arm, Obi-Wan allowed himself to relax and to look at the face of the younger one instead. In contrast to his usual sun-tanned complexion, Anakin seemed unusually pale with dark shadows under his blue eyes and there was a tense pull around his mouth, which showed that he had more pain than he wanted to admit.

"I'm fine," Anakin hurried to assure him in this moment. "I'm just so happy to see you."

"So am I," Obi-Wan answered, leaning his forehead against the younger one's before kissing him gently. Anakin virtually melted against his lips while his hands grasped Obi-Wan's shoulders to pull him down and hold him tight.

"Take it easy, you two," Qui-Gon admonished them mildly when he joined them from the kitchen and put a glass of water with two tablets on the table in front of Anakin. "Our youngster doesn't admit it, but his head is still bothering him. Not that he gets sick again right away. He already threw up in the car."

"I knew it!" Worried, Obi-Wan looked at the younger one. "How many times do we have to tell you to be honest with us?"

"I am being honest!" Anakin defended himself before he picked up the pills and put them in his mouth. Obi-Wan handed him the glass so he could rinse them down with a sip of water, then he leaned back again. "I just didn't want you to worry about me."

"Oh, my heart, of course we worry," Qui-Gon returned by sitting at the end of the sofa and putting Anakin's feet in his lap. "You are the most important person to us." 

"We love you," Obi-Wan added, "When the police called here and told us you were in the hospital, we almost went crazy. How could you take such a risk?" 

"I couldn't let them get away with the money!" Outraged, Anakin tried to sit up again, but when a pain rattled his skull, he let himself sink back in.

Sighing Qui-Gon shook his head. "Anakin, you know the company is insured." 

"Of course I know that, but it was my transport," Anakin returned stubbornly. "My responsibility. I couldn't just let them get away with it. I had to at least try to catch them." 

Disbelievingly, Obi-Wan shook his head. "You could have been killed," he tried to talk sense into Anakin. "If that shot had hit you just a little to the left, you'd be dead now. How do you think that would make us feel?" 

The younger man buried his front teeth in his lower lip guiltily. "I'm sorry. It all happened so fast and I honestly wasn't thinking. I was just acting on impulse."

"I believe you," Obi-Wan replied. That was the problem. Anakin often acted without thinking and without dealing with the consequences and then his partners had to clean up the mess. "I know you didn't do it to hurt us, but heaven, Anakin, I don't know what I would do if we got the message that you are dead. I don't think I could take that." Reassuringly, Obi-Wan felt Qui-Gon's hand on his back at that moment, so he turned around to give his partner a grateful look. He hadn't wanted the emotions to run through him like that, but the nervous tension of the last twenty-four hours had left clear traces on him. It was important to him that Anakin knew how much he meant to them. Maybe then he would appreciate his life a little more.

"Anakin, do you remember when I told you back then that I wouldn't bear it if you left me?" Qui-Gon suddenly cut in. "You said you'd never do that." 

Despite his pain, Anakin's face showed a firm resolve when he returned, "And I remain with that. I would never leave you."

Qui-Gon took note of the statement with a nod before he replied: "Imagine it would be the other way around and one of us would lose his life because of his stupid pride. How would you feel then?" 

All of a sudden Anakin was unusually quiet and Obi-Wan was sure that he was thinking of his mother who had been killed in a hit-and-run accident years ago. Though they hadn't known each other at that time, Qui-Gon had told him how completely out of his mind the young man had been after that. Although she had lived far away and therefore they had rarely seen eachother, she had been all the family he had had. He had never met his father, since he had left before Anakin had been born. Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan had been all he had since then. "I would be devastated," he finally confessed tonelessly.

"Then you know now how we feel," Qui-Gon replied, taking one of Anakin's hands into his, leading it to his lips and placing a kiss on the pulsepoint on his wrist. "Please, never take such a risk again. No amount of money is worth losing your life." 

"I promise," Anakin replied before pulling at Qui-Gon's hand, signaling him to bend down to him. Although he wasn't exactly small, Anakin had to meet him halfway to reach his lips. "I love you," he whispered softly while he buried his hand in Qui-Gon's long hair and kissed him. Anakin put everything he felt into that kiss. All the happiness and the love and gratitude he had experienced through their relationship and Qui-Gon kissed him back with the same silent seriousness to signal that he felt the same for him.

Previously Obi-Wan would have feared to become jealous at the sight before him, but meanwhile he knew that this was only because he had never imagined to feel so deeply for two men. In fact, the image filled him with nothing but love while he waited for his turn. Tenderly his fingers combed through Anakin's dark curls and his other hand stroked at the same time in circles over Qui-Gon's broad back, but he didn't have to wait long. Hardly that the two men finally separated from each other, Anakin pulled him down and entangled him in a just as soulful kiss as before Qui-Gon, whereby the taste of Qui-Gon's mouth still clung to his lips, so that it was almost as if all three of them would merge. So much lay in Anakin's kiss and even if he hadn't said it directed to him, it showed clearly that he loved Obi-Wan as much as he loved his other partner.

Warmly Qui-Gon's hand rested on Obi-Wan's thigh when he retreated again, only to kiss Qui-Gon as well and thus make the circle perfect. He could feel Anakin's eyes on them and he was sure he felt exactly the same as Obi-Wan had felt a few moments ago.

"Let's go upstairs to bed," Anakin suggested after they had let go of each other, his hands seeking the contact with both partners. "I want to make love to you right now."

Qui-Gon clicked his tongue in rebuke. "To bed yes, but nothing more," he replied as the voice of reason, since he hadn't forgotten how dizzy and nauseous Anakin had been from the short way from the car into the house. "The pills will make you sleepy anyway, and you know the doctor said that you shouldn't do anything that strains your circulation."

"I won't," Anakin returned with a slight grin. "I was thinking more of letting you do all the work."

"You'd better sleep," Obi-Wan agreed with his older partner. "Your head is still bruised and your body needs rest. Everything else can wait. After all, we have a whole weekend off ahead of us now."

Disappointed about not getting his will, Anakin pulled a face for a moment. Though he actually felt weak and his head still hurt, he had nevertheless hoped to be able to persuade his partners to some sexual intercourse before he gave in to the urge to sleep. "But only if you lie down with me," he finally demanded. "I don't want to be alone now."

"Of course we'll stay with you," Obi-Wan assured him, and Qui-Gon added: "There is nothing we would like better, my heart.“


	3. Chapter 3

With you I'm home

Chapter 3

You will always be, beautiful in my eyes.  
And the passing years will show,  
that you will always grow,  
evermore beautiful, in my eyes.

(Joshua Kadison, Beautiful in my eyes)

The inside of the yoga studio was dark when Obi-Wan entered it, but at the end of the hallway he could make out a faint glow under one of the doors. He sighed although he had not expected anything else. Silently, Obi-Wan pulled the door behind him into the lock. Just like Anakin, he possessed a key just in case and today had definitely come the moment when he had to use it. Despite the situation the scent of the rooms was wonderfully familiar. The not varnished wood, from which the floor and the furniture had been made, emitted a resinous, earthy smell, which together with the essential oils, which were always in the air here, reminded him immediately of Qui-Gon. He had created a true oasis with this school where the noise of the outside world was kept out. Everything here radiated a wonderful atmosphere of peace and relaxation and Obi-Wan involuntarily had to think of the first time he had entered these rooms. Back then, the relationship between them had been new and Obi-Wan had wanted to see the school to get a feeling for the kind of man he was getting involved with. To make a long story short, he had fallen in love with these rooms immediately, a state that lasted until the present day. Although he never had a thing for yoga, he had felt safe and secure here from the beginning. The school had become his home, just like the man who owned it.

Obi-Wan didn't bother to turn on the light when he crossed the hall. He knew his way around in the dark well enough to get along until he reached the door under which the light streamed outside, then he knocked politely against the light wood. Qui-Gon's voice was muffled by the barrier but nevertheless deep and warm when he invited him in, so Obi-Wan didn't hesitate to push the handle down and open the door. If the yoga school was Qui-Gon's life, the office was his heart. Everything here carried his signature, from the walls, which were painted in warm colors, to the coarsely woven carpet on the light-colored wooden floor. Immediately, the smell of Yasmin tea steaming from a large cup on the desk and the cozy glow from the lamp next to it, made something warm bubble up inside his stomach, but it was the sight of the man behind the desk that made Obi-Wan's heart beat faster. 

No matter if at home or at work, Qui-Gon wore almost always the same combination of clothes consisting of long shirts and comfortable yoga pants or leggings. Even now he wore the usual combination and he was barefoot as his long legs sticking out under the table confirmed. He didn't seem surprised to see Obi-Wan when he looked at him through his glasses. Sometimes Anakin liked to tease him that he looked like one of his former teachers with the brimless frame, which he only needed for reading, but Obi-Wan had to admit without envy that the glasses suited him. They harmonized perfectly with his gentle face and the long hair, which he wore tied back to a ponytail so that it would not fall into his face. But although it was not really late, even the glasses could not hide how tired Qui-Gon looked today. 

"My heart," the elder said in greeting when Obi-Wan came to the desk and he took one of his hands in his own before pressing his lips to the palm of his hand. "I've missed you."

"Then come home," Obi-Wan told him longingly, sitting down on the corner of the desk.

"I can't," Qui-Gon replied tormentedly before he let go of his hand and took off his glasses to pinch the bridge of his nose with thumb and index finger.

"Why not?" Obi-Wan asked and pointed accusingly to the ivory-colored sofa next to the wall where the blanket and pillows had been left as if someone had just been lying on it. "How long do you want to sleep here on the couch?"

"I don't know," the elder confessed resignedly. "Until I find a solution, I guess."

Uncomprehendingly, Obi-Wan let the air escape his lungs in a puff. "A solution for what? Please, Qui-Gon, speak to me," the younger urged him. "I don't understand you, and neither does Anakin. He goes insane at home, because he just doesn't know what he has done wrong, and I am as helpless as he is." 

Qui-Gon breathed heavily, then he put his elbows on the desk and held his face in his hands. "He has done nothing wrong," he said softly, without looking at the other man.

"Then why are you punishing him? Why do you elude us?" Obi-Wan demanded to know. "You don't really believe the things you've thrown into his face, do you?" 

It had been an ordinary evening, when they had met at home for dinner. Obi-Wan had made spinach lasagna and salad and they had sat outside on the terrace and told each other about their day, but already during the meal the mood had unexpectedly changed when Anakin had told them that he wanted to go to a race the next weekend. For Obi-Wan this didn't come really surprisingly. During the summer Anakin made trips to different motocross races across the country every now and then. It had already been like that when they had met and usually when he came back after three days with a dirty motorcycle and a huge pile of laundry, he had always seemed happy and in balance and he had not been able to stop talking and telling them everything about the trip. 

A few times Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan had gone along to join his passion but the noise and the constant fear to see how Anakin got into an accident and broke his neck had let them come to the conclusion that he should pursue his hobby rather without them. Instead they had often used these weekends for some time alone, where they did the things their young lover didn't appreciate so much, like watching theater performances or visiting art exhibitions, but this time when Qui-Gon had heard of Anakin's plan, he had completely lost his temper and had accused him that the races were only an excuse to have fun with other men. Of course Anakin hadn't wanted to take the fall for this, one word had given the other and despite Obi-Wan's attempt to calm them down, Qui-Gon had stormed out of the house head over heels and hadn't come back since then. That had been three days ago. Three days in which the elder had switched off his mobile phone and let himself be denied on the phone of the yoga studio.

"No, of course not," Qui-Gon finally replied. "It was just... I don't know. Maybe I wanted to push him away before he had the chance to leave me."

Obi-Wan shook his head in confusion. "Why? What makes you think he could do a thing like that?”

It was obvious, how hard it was for Qui-Gon to say what was bothering him, but Obi-Wan's look told him that he wouldn't rest until he finally knew what was going on in the elder's mind, so that he tried to put his fear into words after all. "Because sooner or later I will be a burden to you."

Obi-Wan thought he heard wrong. "Have you gone completely mad?" he asked, dumbfounded. "What makes you think that?!"

"I've recently taken on a new student," Qui-Gon explained. "He had prostate cancer and needed an operation, but the doctors told him afterwards that he was physically healed. However, he hasn't been able to get an erection since then, so he came to my school. Because they told him that there are most likely psychological causes and he wanted to try out different relaxation techniques so that maybe his cock would come back to life. Obi-Wan, he is my age and has been married for twenty years and he is terribly afraid that his wife will leave him if they can't have sex anymore. And then I thought of you and Anakin, and I asked myself, 'What if this happens to us?'”

Sceptically, Obi-Wan looked at his partner from the side. "You know everyone ages differently, right?"

"Sure, but what if it happens anyway?" Qui-Gon held against him. "What if I get sick or my body just won't follow anymore what my mind wants?"

For a long moment, Obi-Wan watched the man without saying a word. He looked into the kind eyes encircled by a net of fine lines that spoke of the years Qui-Gon had already lived. He touched the long, brown hair that fell down his back and where more and more grey strands appeared. There was no denying that time had left its mark on Qui-Gon, but Obi-Wan didn't know him any differently. He had fallen in love with him just like that and he knew about the other side of this man, which made him more attractive for Obi-Wan than any young guy. The firm muscles on his arms and legs, which came from his regular training. The big hands that could be so strong and at the same time so gentle. His charm and incredible sense of humor that always managed to put a smile on Obi-Wan's lips when he came home from work exhausted. How could Qui-Gon not see that all this was worth so much more than the fleeting beauty of youth? 

"Sometimes you're really silly," he said finally, taking Qui-Gon's hand and massaging the back with his thumb. "You may not be twenty anymore, but your body is definitely much fitter than that of most men your age and even if one day it happens that we can't be as intimate together as we used to be, do you really think that's a reason for us to leave you? We would find other ways to make love with each other. I really don't want to speak for Anakin right now, because this is a topic you should really discuss with him yourself, but I'm sure that despite the fact that we very much love to sleep with you, neither he nor I are with you just for that reason.”

Qui-Gon nodded thoughtfully, but although it felt good to hear those words from Obi-Wan's mouth, he still wasn't convinced. "You know how he is," he returned. "He would not leave. He would stand by what we had promised each other but it was wrong of me to put this burden on him. It's different with you, because you are more mature and you have already lived your life, but Anakin is so incredibly young. He should be with men his own age, not an old fool like me."

"Maybe you should let himself decide for once," Obi-Wan wiped the concerns of the older one away before he crouched in front of his partner and looked at him seriously. "You have to talk to him, Qui-Gon. He doesn't deserve to suffer furthermore."

Just the thought of facing Anakin after their argument seemed to make Qui-Gon panic and he shook his head defensively. "I'm not ready yet."

But Obi-Wan didn't want to hear any of it. "You've hidden yourself long enough," he decided, still holding Qui-Gon's hand, by getting up and trying to pull him up on his feet as well. "Come home with me now, or I swear to you I will put Anakin in the car and bring him here, and then I won't leave until you talk to him."

Exhausted Qui-Gon wiped his eyes before he looked up at his partner and noticed the determination on his face, so that he finally gave in with a sigh. "All right, you win. I'm coming with you."

XXXXXX

The summer evenings were long and hot, so it was still bright when Obi-Wan reached the house with Qui-Gon. They could hear the noises announcing that Anakin was working in the garden immidiatly after they got out of the car. It had been only a joke when Obi-Wan had mentioned in a drunken mood that their small oasis would need only a pool to be perfect, but the thought had settled with his two men and had taken shape more and more until they had made it their project some weeks ago. Anakin always needed something to tinker with anyway and after he had already built a small shrine in the garden, Qui-Gon had been taken with the idea, too, only Obi-Wan stayed out of it. As much as he liked to get involved with the selection of plants and garden furniture, he had two left hands in home improvement.

Within shortest time Qui-Gon had made a sketch, obtained the necessary permissions and bought the material, while Anakin had already begun to dig a pit with the help of a rented excavator. In the meantime they had already finished pouring the concrete so that the pool could be tiled and the curbstones could be laid. Since the fight with Qui-Gon Anakin worked every evening after his shift alone on their project, each time until the darkness made a further work impossible, as if only the physical exhaustion could stop him from losing his mind completely. He wore no shirt when his two partners entered the garden and his tanned back shone with sweat when he took another stone from the pile at the side and carried it over to the foundation to fit it next to the others.

"You should take a break," Obi-Wan said instead of a greeting as he stepped closer and held a water bottle out to the younger one. "You'll get a heatstroke."

Reluctantly Anakin looked up and accepted the bottle, a clipped answer already on his lips, when his look suddenly met the shape of Qui-Gon, who had fallen a little behind Obi-Wan. Involuntarily his eyes widened and he straightened up so fast that he began to sway when his circulation failed, but Qui-Gon was immediately beside him and held him by the arm. "Easy, my dear. Let's go and sit in the shadow," he urged the younger one. "I want to talk to you."

Anakin seemed to be completely speechless by the sudden appearance of his partner, so he just nodded and let himself be leaded to the terrace, where he sat down on a chair under the awning, his eyes still fixed on Qui-Gon. Without one of them noticing, Obi-Wan retreated quietly into the house. He had done his part to settle the argument and said everything there was to say from his side. This was a matter between Qui-Gon and Anakin and therefore he would give them the space to discuss their problems undisturbed.

"I swear, I have never cheated on you," it rushed out of Anakin's mouth as soon as Qui-Gon had sat down next to him. "Screw the races, I'm not going there if it means that much to you."

"Drink something first, then listen to me," Qui-Gon replied gently and Anakin obediently opened the bottle and took a deep sip before he put it on the table in front of him. "I'm sorry," Qui-Gon finally began. "I was not fair to you, but I was just so afraid of losing you. I trust you and I don't want you to give up racing. Go there, have fun and come back to us if that's what you want."

"Of course I do!" Anakin replied immediately. "You will not lose me. I want you. I love you. I thought you knew that!"

As usual, the younger one accompanied his words with wide gestures, then placed his hand on Qui-Gon's forearm and squeezed it tightly. The elder smiled faintly at the feeling of calloused fingers on his skin, then covered his partner's warm hand with his own. "I love you too, but I don't want you to stay with me because you see it as your duty."

"So what? Even if I did," Anakin's temper flared up. "Every relationship comes with obligations, and I would choose it over and over again and be happy with it. God, I still remember when I came to the yoga school and saw you for the first time. I wanted you so much and was ready to do everything to make this dream come true. How stubbornly I had to fight for it until you gave me a chance. I would never throw that away! I wanted to be with you then and I still do. Nothing will ever change that."

Qui-Gon remembered the day he first saw Anakin just the same. Back then, when this good-looking, tanned man with the dark blond curls had sat in his class and made bedroom eyes at him, Qui-Gon was hardly able to concentrate on the exercises. How much he had immediately been attracted to this whirlwind of a man and yet he had fought against this feeling for months, afraid what the people would think about their love. But the heart knew no reason and in the end he had surrendered to the fire that the young man had lit in him and that burned until today. "Anakin, one day I won't be able to fulfill your needs anymore," Qui-Gon told him nevertheless.

"Then we will find another way," Anakin returned firmly.

The elder smiled at the choice of words. "Obi-Wan said just the same."

"And he's right," Anakin decided before leaning towards Qui-Gon and putting his free hand on his cheek. "I don't care how old you are. That has never been a problem for me. You're the man of my life. You two are the ones for me. Obi-Wan and you give me more than any other man could do. And don't pretend that I have father issues. That's not the case, now or ever. Actually that would be very odd, considering how much I love sleeping with you."

It was obvious, that Qui-Gon enjoyed the contact as he leant into the touch. "Just promise me one thing, if at some point your feelings change, then tell me," he demanded in a voice in which a dozen emotions resonated at once. "Don't stay for Obi's sake or mine."

Anakin snorted amusedly, then he rolled his eyes. "If I were you, I wouldn't wait for this time to come. You're stuck with me. Deal with it."

Satisfied, the younger man noted that Qui-Gon didn't seem as if this prospect bothered him. On the contrary, he seemed genuinely relieved when he finally asked: "Then you forgive me?"

"Of course I do," Anakin replied without hesitation before he got up and bent over his partner. "Just don't do that again. Don't run off and leave me with the broken pieces."

Anakin's eyes were so close that Qui-Gon could have lost himself in the blue depths when he looked in. There was so much written in them, it almost took Qui-Gon's breath away. "I won't," he whispered harshly and sealed his words by pressing his lips firmly onto those of his partner. He almost moaned when he noticed the familiar smell emanating from Anakin. It was the scent of sun and sweat and a hint of Hugo Boss, which was for Qui-Gon the most beautiful and most lively smell of all. Without breaking the kiss he wrapped his arms around Anakin's naked waist and pulled the younger man on top of him so that he sat on his lap like an oversized cat until the chair suddenly cracked under the weight of the two grown men.

Quickly they let go of each other and jumped up for fear that they would break down with it, but when they looked at each other again, the same longing was written on both faces. Without wasting time with unnecessary words Anakin took the other man by the hand and moved with him into the house. Just as they were about to climb the stairs to the upper floor, Obi-Wan met them on the steps.

"It seems you've sorted out your problems," he noted with a glance at their intertwined fingers.

"Yes, we have," Qui-Gon confirmed.

"First I need a shower, and then..." Anakin left the rest unsaid, but Obi-Wan didn't need to be a clairvoyant to know where his partners would make up afterwards.

"That's good," he decided, honestly relieved, before he made an attempt to pass them by. "Well, I'll leave you two alone then." 

"Actually, I had hoped that you would join us," Anakin let him know by reaching out his free hand to Obi-Wan and gently touching his shoulder.

Surprised, Obi-Wan tried to meet the gaze of the younger one, before he looked over to Qui-Gon asking. "Wouldn't you rather not be disturbed?"

The elder shook his head, then he gave Obi-Wan a welcoming smile. "No, you belong with us, and we want you to be with us. Unless you don't want to?"

Instead of an answer, Obi-Wan turned around and went the same way he had just gone down and only a moment later, his two partners followed him.

XXXXXX

Anakin could feel the soft touch of Qui-Gon's hand as he stroked the hair from his neck to get access to his skin and spread wet kisses along his spine. Each of these touches sent goose bumps over his body, but it was a pleasant, a welcome feeling. With a sigh, he leaned back, felt the tall, strong body behind him and stretched his arm backwards to bury his hand in Qui-Gon's hair and pull his head towards him for a tender kiss. A long leg rested between Anakin's knees and an arm pulled him very close to Qui-Gon's broad chest while he pushed into him in a slow rhythm, nevertheless Anakin needed to turn his head every now and look at him. He had to make sure that it was really Qui-Gon who lay there and made love to him, to really enjoy their coupling. It wasn't just sex, not a wild fire of lust, but a sacrament of love that they celebrated at this moment. And they did it with so much passion, like it was something sacred, something special, something that belonged only to them and made them whole again. 

A deep groan escaped Anakin's lips as his hips were pressed forward with every thrust of Qui-Gon, directly into Obi-Wan's warm, inviting body and Obi-Wan gasped breathless as the younger one pushed deeper and deeper into him. Anakin could hardly decide whom he wanted to touch, whom he wanted to caress. One of his hands lay trapped under his head, but the other one wandered from Qui-Gon's hair to Obi-Wan's waist, pulled him closer to himself, in an attempt to sink in him even further. God, he wanted to become one with the bodies of the two men whose hearts he felt so close so badly. Warmly Qui-Gon's breath tickled his neck and Anakin bent forward to reach Obi-Wan's lips, too. He wanted to kiss him, he just had to, but as much as he tried, he still only reached the edge of his jaw, so that he explored Obi-Wan's scratchy beard with his mouth. His fingers found Obi-Wan's while Qui-Gon's big hand lay on his stomach and he felt protected and loved, framed by the two men who made his life better every day. 

After all the despair of the last days Anakin was finally happy. He didn't know if it would be forever or what the future would bring, but he was sure that no matter what fate had in store for them, they would be fine as long as they were together. Therefore he felt no fear, but hope, confidence and love and he knew that the others felt the same. With these feelings in his heart he surrendered to the passion and when they later fell asleep, exhausted and satisfied, it was with the certainty that they belonged together, against all odds, and it was good like that.

The End


End file.
